love_shackfandomcom-20200213-history
Ceyx
Ceyx is the son of River and Lucifer. Name: CEYX Type of demon: direct descendant Gender: Male Sex: None Orientation: Asexual Circle: 10th, Glacier Palace Appearance Inside, Ceyx is the loveshack.. Seen from outside, Ceyx looks like a boxer puppy with some odd, demonic features, such as a skull mask, long sharp horns and bony wing-like stingers on his back that he can use to defend himself physically. Powers Ceyx's body is what forms the loveshack. Anyone in the Loveshack is Inside Ceyx. Ceyx can controll everything inside him- except the minds of the living. He can grant and take away power, he can change the appearance of anything, and he can move things and people from one place to another, as well as remove them from his body. As a multi-planar being, Ceyx can reach out into the multiverse and into any universe and world, forming a 'portal' that leads inside him. This is what causes the appearance of the 'LoveShack' into all kinds of worlds. Ceyx himself however, cannot move outside of hell. Outside of his own body, his powers are a lot more limited, but still impresive. He's able to create small dimensional pockets- just big enough to hold 4 people or so. These sepperate whatever is inside the pocket from everything around it, making in completely impossible for the inside and outside to influence eachother. He can sustain about 5 pockets at the same time. He can also use his 'stingers' to poison who he hits with Sha- The opposite of life energy. Because his powers take enormous amounts of energy, Ceyx cannot use any of them for a prolonged time unless he's given fast amounts of energy to consume. Even the power that comes natural to him, his inner plane, consumes so much energy that Ceyx needs constant nutrition in the form of life energy, or 'chi'. Personality Ceyx is a kind, curious Demon. He doesn't like hurting people and enjoys watching living beings having a good time. He can't help but want to see the good in everyone. He's the kind who will care deeply for anyone who cares for him, and is willing to go any length to protect them. That said, he has quite a short fuse and is plenty eager to defend himself from miscreants. Relationships River The god of passage, River, is Ceyx's biological father. River guided Ceyx in his decisions and thought him how to use his powers, but otherwise did not get involved much in raising him. Ceyx respects River, and trusts them, but they're not very close. Alice The ruler of hell, Alice, better known as Lucifer, is Ceyx' mother. In the earliest years of his life, they were naturally very close, and Ceyx learned most of his ideals and beliefs from her. Alice also helped Ceyx through his hardships in relation to his growth defects, but from the time that he became able to take care of his own basic needs, she has distanced herself from him. Despite this, Ceyx still holds her in high regards, loving her unconditionally. He'd follow her regardless of circumstances and reasons, believing her decisions to be infallible. Ique This Incubus is somebody Ceyx met rather recently. The man confuses him in many ways, and yet he finds him to be a surprisingly trustworthy friend. Ique was the one who found a way for Ceyx to live without constantly holding back his powers and bearing the pain they cause, and Ceyx will always be grateful for that. History Many wonder... How did Ceyx end up in the shape of a dog? Well, considering both of his parents can freely shift their shape and sex, most assume they took 'fucking like dogs' quite literally. Because Ceyx had his powers from the moment he was born, he had great difficulty while growing up. His energy expenditure was far greater then what he could take in at the time, and this caused a couple of serious growth defects. His left front and right back paw both had to be removed because the cells had started dying and decaying. Besides that, his jaws are fused together, disabling Ceyx from ever speaking properly. The stringers on his back might have been proper wings- but they were never able to develop fully. Ceyx met Ique when the later had gone to hell to rescue his lover. Ique was the one who came up with the LoveShack as a means to feed Ceyx- ever since then Ceyx considers the Incubus a close friend.